


my love in lists

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 150 words, Lists, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: A list of a few things John loves about Dave and also hates about him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	my love in lists

John loves the way Dave never backs down from a fight.

John hates the way Dave never lets himself rest until he's exhausted.

John loves the fact Dave pushes himself to hate his friends.

John hates the fact Dave thinks everything fall on him and him alone.

John loves that Dave always jokes around and makes sarcastic, ironic rants.

John hates that Dave can never talk straight with him and tell John what he's really thinking.

John still loves the way Dave holds himself.

John loves the way Dave stands... with his hands always in his pocket and him slouching over, like he's relaxed.

John loves sneaking up on Dave and John loves the tiny squeak Dave makes when John says, "boo!"

John loves everything about his best friend, but he hates that John can't confess why he always worries over him.

John is in love with his best friend.


End file.
